Corsair
The Corsair were once a mix of Searian and Kaeri stock, sailors and thieves fleeing their own society to make a living on the high seas, usually at the expense of others. Over the centuries, they became a culture and people all their own. They were a scourge on sailors of all races... at least until the dragons returned to the Dragon Isle. The resurgence prior to the Godswar destroyed their island and cities and nearly wiped the people out entirely. The survivors were scattered to the four winds and five seas. In recent years, however, with the return of the metallic dragons and the cold war on the Dragon Isle, many of the disparate bands of corsair have returned from the mainland where they'd hidden themselves among other human cultures. The pirate clans aren't quite what they used to be, but their culture is rising again, secret traditions passed word-of-mouth in secret finally have a place to thrive again. The corsair are ruled by pirate clans and strict rules of behavior. Although a culture of rogues and outcasts, they are not generally chaotic. They have a strong sense of honor in their own way, to their own code to which they have continued to cling even through their long exile. The majority of their culture is neutrally-aligned, and their leaders tend towards lawful in their way. The corsair are allied with no one, but call no culture "enemy," though some cultures may not share that opinion. They try to live their own lives, but most people of the mainland see them as outlaws. Corsair are of mixed racial stock, and can be of any skin, eye, and hair color. They are non-descript in size and stature, being pretty average by breeding. Given the rough life they choose to live, however, many bear scars or tattoos. Game Information In addition to Human Common Traits, you gain the following features: *Ability Score Increase. Corsair are practically raised on boats, learning to walk against an uneven and shifting keel. Your Dexterity is increased by 1. *A Pirate's Life. Corsair thrive in the ropes and on the seas. Climbing, swimming, and jumping aren't just exercise, they're survival skills. You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill. The Corsair Code *''To every man a vote, but the Captain breaks all ties.'' *''Corsair do not take from corsair, brethren stand together.'' *''Corsair do not gamble with dice or deed, an unnecessary risk is a foolish risk.'' *''The Sea is Wife, romance of all kinds stays on dry land.'' *''Do not settle grievances aboard ship, duels are for dry land.'' *''Take care of your own, those who can no longer sail are not forgotten.'' *''The chain of command shall not be broken, the Captain is the Captain.'' *''Musicians may not be disturbed for song on Emanyn's day (Last day of every week).'' *''Corsair never kill without necessity, a dead man can't be robbed twice.'' *''Corsair always repay their debts, a man in debt is not free.'' *''Readiness is Required when duty calls, drunkenness and desertion are death.'' *''Meddling with a prudent woman without her consent is punishable by death.'' *''Any man that calls for discourse shall be given a fair hearing.'' Both male and female corsair are expected to live by the code; gender pronouns are archaic (with the possible exception of the twelfth law) but remain unchanged in the letter of the code. No man or woman would dare claim to be excluded because of their sex.